1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the field of permanent handwritten or otherwise rapid identification of a key's or keyset's application by means of an attached tag.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In certain applications, it is required, or at least desirable, to know the purpose for which keys or other items are intended by attaching an identification tag. The most common technique is a plain paper tag with an attaching spring wire ring through a grommet reinforced hole in the tag. Other attaching means are employed, but the paper tag with a hole, and usually a reinforcing grommet, remain constant. A clear plastic sheath can also be employed. It covers the back of the tag, folds at the side of the tag to cover the front and folds again at the other side, overlapping a small portion of the back. The wire ring, or other attaching means, is sufficiently large to allow the sheath to be opened for writing on the tag while still engaging the holes in the tag and the front and back of the sheath.
Various other types of identification tags are well known in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,048 discloses a system comprised of individually stored components. Clear protector strips are stored on a backing sheet by means of an adhesive. A separate attachment member engages the item to be identified and the identification tag. The clear protector strip permanently joins the identified item, the attachment member and the tag. The areas to be improved upon in this prior art are: inconvenience and additional cost to manufacture three separate components, and required destruction of the tag for otherwise temporary removal for purposes such as duplicating a key.